The Heart Never Lies
by heartless.melody
Summary: This is a story about Draco Malfoy and his son's life after their family has been shattered. Together with Astoria, could they mend the damages in their family and maybe find a new love?...... Post D/H relationship ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Never Lies**

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made._

*****

"Where are you going, mummy?" little Perseus Malfoy asked his mother Hermione. He was playing with his mother's cat, Crookshanks, when he saw his mother made her way down the staircase and to the door in a hurry. "Mummy is going… somewhere, Perseus" Hermione replied and stroked the boy's cheek. "Can I come with you?" he asked eagerly. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Perseus's eyes. His eyes resembled his father's greatly. They were piercing and grey. "No Perseus. Mummy needs to go alone" she told him and the little boy frowned. "Can you do mummy a favor?" Hermione asked and the little boy nodded eagerly. "I want you to look after your father. Take care of him, Perseus" she said and kissed the little boy. She looked at him one more time before walking out of the door.

"Father!" Perseus called, running to his father's study. He stopped dead on his tracks when he heard muffled noises coming from his father's study. He hesitated about entering the room. As a Malfoy, he was taught to knock before entering a room, but under this circumstance, he ignored his father's lessons and entered the room. He saw his father kneeling in front of the fireplace, sobbing silently. He stood frozen on the spot. He has never seen his father cried like that, except when his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, died.

Perseus walked over to his father and knelt down beside him. "Father, are you alright?" he asked nervously. The silent sobs stopped, but Draco didn't look up. "No, I'm not. How could I be alright after all of this?!" Draco asked, almost shouting. "Now, leave me alone!" he shouted and Perseus ran out of the room. He ran to the telephone, wherein his mother Hermione insisted on using, and dialed a number.

~*~*~*~

Astoria was currently working on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when she heard the phone ring. Being Draco's best friend even though she's two years younger than him, he insisted that she also use the telephone so they can contact her easily. She put down the paper she was reading and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully knowing that only Draco calls her using the telephone. "Aunt Astoria" she heard the caller say. She frowned slightly when she heard sobs coming from the other end. "Perseus?" she asked worriedly. "Aunt Astoria… something's… wrong… with… with… father… and… mother" Perseus sobbed. "Don't worry Perseus. I'll be there as soon as I can" she told him and hung up. She went to her secretary to tell her that she'll be off for the rest of the day before gathering her things then apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

~*~*~*~

After a few minutes, she arrived at the Manor's living room and saw Perseus sitting at the end of the staircase. ""Aunt Astoria!" Perseus exclaimed and ran over to her. Astoria enveloped him in a big hug and comforted the little boy as he cried. "Shhh… Don't cry sweetheart" she murmured lovingly to Perseus. "But… father… he's… sad" the little boy said and cried even more. Astoria looked at Perseus and wiped away his tears. "I'll talk to him, sweetie. Come" she said and took the little boy's hand and made their way to Draco's study.

*****

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if the plot is not that good, but the idea came up to me after I heard a very sad story from someone I know. I'll make sure to update as often as possible. So, I hope you all like the very first chapter. Oh, and thanks also to McFly for being an inspiration, especially the title, which is my favorite song from them. **

**All reviews are welcomed and will be very much appreciated. So I hope you all read and review!**

**Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made._

*****

Astoria opened the door gently to Draco's study and found him sitting in front of the fireplace, his face hidden by the dim light of the room. She took Perseus' hands and walked over to him.

"Draco?" she asked gently and laid a hand on his shoulders. "She left us for good" Draco said, tears spilling from his eyes. Astoria sighed and took a seat beside him, leaving little Perseus standing by himself at the door, watching them carefully.

"She left you… for him?" she asked. Draco nodded and downed a glass of firewhiskey. Astoria looked at him as he poured himself another glass and downed it quickly.

"Dray, you have to stop this" she said and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey form him. He didn't argue with her, but tears started falling from his eyes again.

"Draco, listen to me" Astoria said and placed a hand on his cheeks. "How long has she been having this affair? A year, Draco. A year! And you didn't even stop her. Now that she's left you for good, you're drowning yourself in misery instead of trying to be there for your son" she explained. Draco remained silent and Astoria wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I'm your friend, Dray. I'm not going to say 'I told you so', even though I always knew that your relationship with Hermione will not last. But for now, you have to think about your son "Astoria said and looked over to Perseus. "You have a five year old son who doesn't even understand what's happening right now, Draco. Now that his mother left him without even thinking about it twice, he needs you more than ever. Please Draco. Do it for Perseus" she almost pleaded.

Draco took her hand and squeezed it lightly before looking over to where his son is standing. "Perseus, come here" he told his son and Perseus ran over to him. Draco enveloped him in a big hug and placed a soft kiss on the little boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Perseus. I never meant to yell at you for no reason. Please forgive me" he apologized and hugged his son even tighter. "It's alright, father" the little boy said and smiled at him.

Astoria watched the two of them, smiling happily to herself. She felt sorry for the little boy, not to mention Draco, but she promised to herself that she will always be there for them, especially for Perseus.

"Aunt Astoria!" Perseus called her and he and Draco signaled to her to join them. Astoria smiled and walked over to them to join their 'group hug'.

~*~*~*~

Astoria was sitting in one of the Malfoy's luxurious couch, gently stroking Perseus hair, which was lying on her lap when Draco entered the living room and took a seat across from her.

"So, how is your work?" he asked. Astoria shrugged and patted Crookshanks' head. "It's great. But a little exhausting at the same time" she said and smiled. Draco laughed silently and Astoria shot him a confused look.

"Now you know how I feel, being the Head of International Magical Cooperation" he said and they both laughed. The two of them continued talking about their lives and work, constantly laughing about silly little things, until Perseus yawned and tugged Astoria's sleeves.

"I want to sleep" Perseus told her and held both his little arms. Astoria picked him up and made her way to the little boy's room.

~*~*~*~

"You do know that you don't have to do all these things. Especially taking care of Perseus" Draco told Astoria once she has tucked in Perseus after reading him a bedtime story.

"It's alright. The little boy needs someone to take care of him" she told him and stroked Perseus cheeks. Draco took a seat at the end of Perseus's bed beside Astoria and looked at her.

"I was thinking during dinner, and what would you say if you just move in with us? I mean, you're all alone in the Greengrass Manor after Daphne got married and left and Perseus… needs a mother" Draco said hopefully. "I'll think about it" Astoria replied and smiled at him.

~*~*~*~

"I'll visit as soon as I can. If you need anything, just call me" Astoria told Draco. It was already half past midnight and the two of them are still awake, not caring even though both of them still has to work the following day.

"Take care, Tori" Draco said and placed a small kiss on her cheeks.

"Bye Dray" she smiled at him before disapparating.

*****

**A/N**

**Finally, chapter 2 is up! I hope you all like it!**

**All reviews are welcomed and will be very much appreciated : ) **


End file.
